


lakes & blankets

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: Ash and Michael have a moment of peace.





	lakes & blankets

**Author's Note:**

> yes I've only ever written femslash for discovery. yes this is the first het ship i've written in 4 years. yes i'm overusing the word warmth.

“Ash?” Michael mumbles, burying herself in the warmth of his chest. Ash is always so warm, baking hot even when Michael's nose is icy cold in the middle of the night, even when the harsh winds cut through her sweaters, even when she tumbled into the freezing lake water and he'd fished her out. 

“Hm?” he replies, his hand coming up to rest on the side of her cheek. 

“I'm cold,” she says, touching her frozen fingers to his side. He shivers and follows it with a chuckle. 

“You're always cold, Michael,” he retorts, leaning down and pressing their noses together as he wraps her hands in his to warm them up. Ash's hands are big and gentle, a bit textured but softened by the cream Michael had given to him after he'd expressed his distaste for the standard Starfleet hand lotion. Michael's hands feel minuscule in his.

“My nose is numb,” she whines, only half joking with her tone. He kisses the very tip with a smile. She leans up and returns the favour, to his delight. 

“Do you want more blankets or is this an excuse to cuddle?” Ash asks, eyeing the thick stack of knitted blankets, quilts, and various other warm throws that had slowly accrued from his visits. 

“Mm.” Michael snuggles in a little closer to his chest. “You're hot enough, I don't need more blankets.”

Ash laughs, releasing her hands and reaching around to pull her in. She lets out a happy  _ ahh  _ and presses a kiss to his sternum. He's soft, despite his muscle, and Michael appreciates the subtle pressure of his hug and the thick layers of blankets to keep her tucked into his embrace. His knee is migrating over her calf, his foot right against her wool socks, pulling her in closer. 

“You're not too bad yourself,” he says, gently guiding her hands up to his shoulders. His hands slip down around her waist, and it's then Michael realizes what he's doing. 

“Oh, you want to dance, do you?” Michael raises an eyebrow. “How do you intend to do that?”

“Like this,” he responds, rocking ever so slightly, the shoulder not against the mattress pushing towards then away from Michael, bringing her with it. She laughs and can't help herself from joining in. He hums something, an old tune, and it lingers somewhere in Michael’s memory. 

“Oh, aren't you clever,” she murmurs, leaning up to give him an indulgent, slow kiss before settling herself against his chest again. 

“You should get some sleep,” he offers, and she nods, letting her hand drift between his shoulder blades. 

“You too.” 

It's a restful sleep for them both, dreamless for Michael and gentle waves for Ash. 


End file.
